onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 558
Chapter 558 is called "Brother". Coverstory Summary Brook is seen writing a song for the people who belive that they have summoned him, with followers of the cult flashing Brook with their own undergarments. Summary The chapter begins with Luffy telling Whitebeard of the new plan to execute Ace ahead of schedule. Luffy sets off towards Ace, while Ivankov wonders why Luffy would be talking to Whitebeard as if they were equals, also questioning the origin of Luffy's confidence. Whilst Whitebeard ponders the Marine's next move, Marco appears in front of him, reporting that the Marines intended to execute Ace ahead. Whitebeard replies that he knew, and to remain calm. He suggests that the Marines new move was to make upset the Whitebeard Pirates as he believed that Sengoku would not allow such a plan to be heard so easily. Kizaru appears, stating that the Tenryubito had demanded the arrest of "Strawhat Luffy" after the Sabaody Incidenthttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sabaody_Archipelago_arc#The_Auction_House_Incident - A detailed description of what happened at the Human Auction House between Strawhat Luffy and World Noble Charlos. and prepares to attack him, his foot shining with lighthttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Pika_no_Mi - The Pika Pika no Mi is fully explained.. The Impel Down pirates look on, deeming Luffy dead. However, Iva uses his Devil Fruithttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Horu_Horu_no_Mi - THe Horu Horu no Mi is fully explained. and uses his signature move, Death Wink to interecept the blast from Kizaru. Buggy and his band of escapees shout that they all wanted to go home. However, the escapees mistake Buggy to say "I want to kill Kizaru". They are all in awe, saying that "crews of legends" had no fear of the Admirals. Mr. 3 shouts at them, saying that their ears were "filled with too much hope". Luffy thanks Iva, when the latter notices another beam, taking it for Kizaru. Iva uses Rolling Estute to get out of the beam fire. When the dust clears, Kuma appears to have shot it, to Iva's surprise. Iva thinks to himself, even though Kuma was thinking of his role as Shichibukai, how could he fire upon an old friend like himself? Luffy urges on when, Hina (or to Luffy, the "girl at Arabasta") appears, using her power to create a cagehttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ori_Ori_no_Mi - The Ori Ori no Mi is fully explained.. Luffy states that he was sick of being locked up and enters Gear Second, evading Hina, which causes the Marine Captain to catch her own Marines instead. Moria spots Luffy, and orderes his new zombie army to attack him, using fallen soldiers and an arsenal of shadowshttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Kage_Kage_no_Mi - The Kage Kage no Mi is fully explained.. Luffy prepares to fight them, when Ace shouts at Luffy to stay away. He states that both of them were pirates, and they knew better. Ace goes on to say that he had his own battles, his own nakama and Luffy shouldn't butt in. Ace calls Luffy a weakling, saying that he wouldn't forgive someone like him or rescuing him, stating it was humiliating. He tells Luffy, ironically, to "go home". Now Luffy's turn to be enraged, he shouts that he is Ace's brother. Ace has a flashback, when he once said "If we have a drink together, we will be brothers" and both of the younger versions of the duo laughing and smiling. Marines begin to question Luffy's parests, mistaking him for a son of the former Pirate King. Moria siezes this chance, urging his zombie soldiers to attack. However, they are all purified. The reason becomes clear, with Jinbei standing wet of seawater, remembering that salt wastheir weakness. As a giant with a mace begins to attack Luffy, Sengoku shouts that Luffy was also to be taken down, as he was the son of "Revolutionary" Dragon. This surprises everyone again, with reporters calling their HQ to inform their bosses. Buggy, Koby and Helmeppo all are shocked, Moria also appearing especially shocked. Mihawk states that at this point, the news wasn't very surprising; Hancock still loves LUffy, even though he was "the son of a Demon" and Kuma says nothing. Doflamingo laughs, finally figuring out the answer why Emporio Ivankov was at his side. Jinbei pieces everything together as does Smoker, who also finds the answer to the incident at Loguetownhttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Loguetown_Arc - the Loguetown incident between Smoker, Luffy and Dragon is explained.. Garp, the father and grandfather, states that he no longer needed to hide it, stating that Luffy had already aquired such an infamous record, titles and labels may as well mean nothing. Luffy activates Gear Third, just as the giant appears to be giving the final blow. Luffy sends the giant flying with Giganto Rifle, winning the applause of many Whitebeard's men. Luffy then shouts that he would save Ace even if it killed him. Whitebeard, amused by Luffy's actions, tells Marco, that if the boy Luffy was to die, then he would not forgive him. Marco takes in his new order, ending the chapter. Chapter Notes *Sengoku informs the world of Luffy's heritage. *Kuma and Ivankov are revealed to have a certain history or friendship together. *It appears Whitebeard has taken an interest in Luffy in his final statement of this chapter, possible due to his newly revealed heritage and devotion to Ace. Quotes Characters (main) *Strawhat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Brook *Whitebeard Alliance **Whitebeard Pirates ***Whitebeard ***Portgas D. Ace ***Marco *Shichibukai **Juracule Mihawk **Donquixote Doflamingo **Bartholomew Kuma **Sir Crocodile(revoked) **Jinbei(revoked himself) **Boa Hancock **Gecko Moria *Marines **Sengoku **Kizaru **Hina **Monkey D. Garp **Helmeppo **Coby **Smoker *Impel Down Escapees **Buggy **Mr 3 **Revolutionaries ***Emporio Ivankov References < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Chapters Category:manga